


Protected

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [19]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Yet another rambling story that popped into my head.  Also, sorry Zack Sabre Jr fans, I made him a complete dick in this lol. There are also mentions of abuse in this, so if you’re not comfortable with it, please don’t say I didn’t warn you ~ Kirst.





	Protected

You crept into the backstage area of the Electric Ballroom. You were really hoping that you could make it to the locker room without being seen. You were tantalisingly close to the locker room door when you saw him walk around the corner in front of you.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” Zack sneered. “Little bitch thought you could sneak in huh?”

You looked down, trying not to look at him.

“I asked you a question!” he yelled, pulling your head up to look at him by the hair.

“P-please Z-Zack, l-let m-me g-go,” you whimpered.

“Now why would I wanna do that?”

You cried as he pulled your hair tighter, pushing you against the wall.

“Oi! Dickhead! Let go of ‘er now!”

“Stay out of this Dunne. It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“I said, let go of 'er now.”

Zack let go of you and started to back away. Without even thanking Pete you rushed into your locker room and locked the door.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d just come back to the back after your match. You forgot to check that Zack wasn’t around, and just your luck, he was stood waiting for you.

“You think you got lucky {Y/N}? Huh? You think that just because Dunne showed up that you weren’t going to get what’s coming to you?”

You tried to run away, but Zack was quicker and grabbed your arm and threw you against the wall.

“You think that I was just gonna let you walk away?”

Zack’s hand wrapped around your throat. You tried to pull his hand away but his grip got tighter. His eyes were full of anger as he kept squeezing your throat. You felt Zack’s grip on you suddenly disappear as he was pulled away from you by Pete. You stood in fear as Zack and Pete started hitting each other. You didn’t know what to do, until Tyler came round the corner and gently pulled you out of the way.

“Go,” he said softly. “I’ll sort those two. I’ll come check on ya once I’ve got them apart.”

You didn’t need telling twice. You quickly turned and rushed into your locker room, closing and locking the door as fast as your trembling hands would go. Once the door was locked you slid to the floor, wrapping your arms around your knees as you started to cry.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You jumped when there was a soft knock on the door behind you.

“{Y/N}? It’s Tyler. Open up,” you heard Tyler say softly.

You slowly and shakily stood up and unlocked the door. You slowly opened the door to let him in. As he walked in he took one look at you and opened his arms for you. You quickly stepped into his arms and broke down in tears again.

“It’s alright. You’re safe,” he whispered.

You jumped and clung to Tyler when the door banged against the wall.

“What the fuck was that all about?” fumed Pete as he stormed into the room.

“Pete!” warned Tyler.

“No, I wanna know why he keeps going after 'er!”

“Then calm the fuck down. Can’t ya see ya fuckin’ scaring her even more?”

Pete looked at you as you clung to Tyler and ran his hand through his hair with a sigh. He hated to admit it but seeing you in such a state was breaking his heart. He’d always cared about you, not that he’d ever shown that side of him before.

“{Y/N}? Sweetheart?” he said softly, trying his best not to scare you. “What’s been goin’ on?”

“I… H-he’s been t-threatening me f-for w-weeks,” you whispered, trying to get your breathing back under control.

“Why?”

“B-because I s-said n-no to him.”

You could see out of the corner of your eye Pete’s fists starting to clench and his whole body stiffen.

“Did he….? Did he do anything?”

You shook your head quickly.

“I… I k-kicked him in the b-balls and ran away.”

“Good. One less thin’ I gotta kill him for.”

“Pete….” you said quietly, hoping he wasn’t going to do anything stupid.

“No, {Y/N}. He’s gonna get what’s comin’ to 'im. Jim gave me a match against ‘im, so I’m gonna sort this. Ty, keep an eye on 'er.”

Before either you or Tyler could say anything Pete stormed out of the room.

“Fuck,” muttered Tyler. “This ain’t gonna be good.”

Both you and Tyler quickly followed him out of the room, but he was quicker than both of you and you lost him somewhere in the corridors.

“Where the hell did he go?”

Just then you both heard Zack’s music being played out at ringside. You started walking faster towards the curtain. You got there just as Pete was about to go out.

“Pete! Stop!”

He spun around to look at you.

“Don’t do this,” you pleaded.

His face softened slightly until he saw the bruise that was starting to appear on your neck from where Zack had grabbed you. He reached out to gently touch the bruise but stopped himself and let his hand drop back to his side.

“He hurt ya, {Y/N}. I’m not gonna let him get away with that.”

“Then I’m coming out there with you,” you said, acting more confident than you felt.

“Ya ain’t going out there!”

“Like hell I’m not Pete! This is all because of me, so you’re not stopping me.”

“You could get hurt….”

“I already did Pete,” you sighed.

Pete looked at you for a few seconds before looking at Tyler.

“Keep an eye on her. Zack gets nowhere near her, right?”

Tyler nods. You take a deep breath as Pete’s music starts and he takes hold of your hand to lead you out to ringside. You held on tight to Pete’s hand the whole way down the ramp, trying not to look at Zack who you knew would be smirking in the ring.

Pete and Zack had got right in each others faces as soon as Pete stepped in the ring. Although you couldn’t hear what Zack had said, you knew it hadn’t been good by the way Pete had full on punched him in the mouth.

The match was hard-hitting like you’d thought it would be considering Pete’s mood. You’d paced around ringside that on one of your passes passed Tyler he’d jokily whispered to you that you had wore a hole in the floor. You couldn’t help being nervous. Every time Zack had hold of Pete, he’d look over at you sneering, like he was proving that he could do the exact same thing to you.

“Come on Pete,” you said quietly, almost pleadingly.

Zack let go of Pete’s arm and started walking over towards where you were stood. Within seconds Tyler was stood right in front of you telling Zack to back off. Zack lent through the ropes and punched Tyler knocking him down. Zack smirked as he stepped through the ropes towards you. You tried to back away from him.

“They can’t help you now,” he smirked, reaching out and grabbing your hair to stop you moving.

Your eyes shifted to the ring to see Pete slowly starting to get up. His eyes met yours and he saw the terror in your eyes.

“Do it,” he mouthed to you, as he crawled across the ring towards you and Zack. “DO IT!”

It took you a second to think of what he meant, then you saw Zack’s hand coming towards you to hit you. Without thinking you reached out and grabbed his wrist and bit his hand as hard as you could. Zack let go of your hair and shoved you away. Pete was right behind him and as soon as you were clear he rammed Zack’s head into the ringpost hard. You winced as you heard the thud of Zack’s head when it hit.

Pete threw Zack’s limp body into the ring and pinned him for the win… but he didn’t stop there. As soon as he stood up he pressed his foot against Zack’s throat, trying to choke him.

“Pete!” you yelled as you carefully slid into the ring. “It’s over.”

“Not yet it ain’t,” he said, picking Zack up. “Tyler! Get in 'ere!”

Tyler slid into the ring and helped Pete hold Zack up. Pete grabbed Zack’s face and made him look at you.

“Ya see 'er? She’s my girl! You fuckin’ neva look at 'er again… Ya neva touch 'er again… Or I’ll kill ya,” Pete yelled at Zack.

Pete looked over at you as you watched on. Suddenly an idea popped into your head.

“Move his legs,” you said as a smirk spread across your lips and you took a few steps back towards the ropes.

Pete and Tyler immediately did what you said and spread Zack’s legs a bit. Pete nodded over at you. You ran across the ring and kicked Zack as hard as you could between the legs causing him to scream in pain. Pete and Tyler let him drop to the mat as you leaned down to Zack.

“Who’s the bitch now?” you spat.

Pete and Tyler helped you out of the ring and Pete held you close against him as you walked up the ramp.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“You alright?” Pete asked as soon as you’d reached the back.

“I’m good,” you nodded.

“I doubt he’s gonna be tryin’ it on with any woman ever again,” chuckled Tyler. “I think his bollocks are somewhere up in his head now. Jesus, remind me never to piss ya off.”

You shrugged slightly as the adrenaline started to wear off and you realised that Zack was probably going to be even more angry with you now. Pete noticed the sudden change in your behaviour and wrapped his arm round your shoulder.

“{Y/N}?” he asked softly.

“H-he’s going to be even more a-angry at me, isn’t he?” you whispered, your voice starting to shake.

Pete pulled you closer to him. You closed your eyes, trying to stay calm. Pete ran his arm up and down your back. You didn’t see Tyler’s look at Pete, urging him to talk to you.

“I meant what I said out there. If he so much as looks at ya, I’ll kill him. He is neva gonna hurt ya again, {Y/N}, I promise ya,” he said softly, kissing the top of your head. “I’m gonna keep ya safe.”

You sniffled against his chest, fighting a losing battle against your tears. Pete blinked away his own tears as he kept kissing the top of your head.

“I’d rather die than ever let ya get hurt again,” he whispered, his own voice cracking.

You slowly look up at him. Your heart skipped when you saw the tears in his eyes. He lightly brushed away your tears with his thumb.

“I mean it,” he said, as if answering your unasked question. “I am neva lettin’ anyone hurt ya ever again. I shoulda done a betta job of lookin’ out for ya the first time, but I ain’t makin’ the same mistake again.”

“Pete…”

“No, I shoulda done betta by ya. I shoulda been betta…”

“Pete,” you said a little more forcefully, making him look at you. “You couldn’t have done anything else. I didn’t tell you what had happened, remember? I was worried that you’d… that you’d think differently about me.”

Pete shook his head.

“Neva. But it’d have been able to protect ya sooner. I coulda stopped ya ever getting hurt,” he sighed, his eyes flicking to the bruises around your neck.

“I’m okay Pete. You can see that for yourself,” you said softly. “I’m okay… Thanks to you.”

Pete nodded slightly, still feeling guilty.

“How can I prove to you that I’m okay?” you asked. “How about this…?”

You leaned up and kissed his cheek. Pete caught you by surprise by turning his head and softly kissing your lips. You jumped back a little in surprise.

“I… Sorry,” he muttered looking down at his feet.

“You totally need a shave,” you chuckled tilting his head back up. “Your stubble made me jump.”

He looked at you a little shocked, as you smiled and leant closer.

“You called me your girl out there, so I’m your girl. Now try again,” you encouraged.

He gingerly closed the gap between you and caught your lips with a soft, but loving kiss. In that moment you knew you would always be safe… With your Bruiserweight boyfriend.


End file.
